


Wait For Me III

by SKILLWITHTHEQUILL



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eury goes to jail, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, and orpheus is to the rescue, as usual, but still, eurydice fucks up, hades is pissed, i finally finished a fic, orpheus tries using the power of song, well it’s a warm up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL
Summary: Eurydice fucks up big time, and goes to Hadestown jail.Hermes learns of it weeks later, and informs Orpheus.Orpheus wants to try saving her again, for the second time.
Relationships: Eurydice & The Workers (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 6





	Wait For Me III

**Author's Note:**

> Another warm up fic, even though I have a bigger fic I’m still working on. This was so fun to write.

“Orpheus, I have something important to tell you.” Hermes says, ushering him into the back of the bar. Orpheus wondered, what it was about.

The two sat on two old chairs, ad Hermes looked scared and sad, while Orpheus looked curious as to what his adoptive father is about to say.

“Your lover down below,” Orpheus’ eyes widened. What could be going on down there? She hadn’t sent a letter in weeks, he realizes.

“Wh- what about her?” Orpheus asks curiously.

“Well, she crossed Hades weeks ago, stole something, I heard,” Hermes explains, “and is now locked up, not working.”

Orpheus was shocked, and after a few moments of thinking what he could possibly do, he realized, “I have an idea.”

“What is it, brother?” Hermes asks the sad poet, who was fidgeting his fingers.

Orpheus slumped a little, “Well, I could go down there again,” He exclaims, “and I’ll ask to free her!”

Hermes looked at him, sighing, “Are you sure you want to do that again?” 

“Yes.” Orpheus replies firmly.

Hermes knew there was no changing the boy’s mind.

—

How long has she been here? Eurydice wonders to herself. She used to measure the days by the times Tall Guy would bring her food. He always sneaked in into the chambers, to bring her food daily, but for some reason this stopped.

She recalls the events leading up to all this.

~~

_ “You sure you want to do this, Diz?” Tall Guy asks her.  _

_ “Well, I’m stuck here anyways, what could be worse?” Eurydice responds. _

_ And so she broke into Hades’ drawers, while the king and lady were fighting in the other room. She got some jewelry, which she decided she would melt and turn into cups or the bar. _

_ All was going well, until the two heard footsteps, loud and clear. _

_ The door opened. _

_ “What in the Underworld are you two doing in here?” Hades frowns. He sees Eurydice holding some jewelry, gold ones, too. Some of his drawers were open. _

_ “I- I tried to stop her, sir...” Tall Guy raises his hands, “I didn’t take anything, I promise.” He cared for Eurydice, but he also cared for his own name, well, nickname. _

_ “Son, leave. Now.” Hades orders Tall Guy, “Eurydice, stay.” _

_ Hades leaves the office, and Eurydice wonders why he let her stay there, but deep inside she knew she was in trouble. Deep trouble. _

_ She doesn’t have a heartbeat down here, but she imagines the loud beat anyways. _

_ Soon the door opens again, Hades is accompanied by two workers, who immediately went to her and shackled her wrists. _

_ “Wh- what is going on?” She asks Hades, full of fear, “Please...no....” Tears well up in her eyes. _

_ “How dare you even ask, songbird?” He says the last word with utmost rage, low but dangerous. _

_ They walk her down the building, and into a different, older looking building. Inside, she sees the hallways, one cell after another, some occupied, some still empty. One of note was one who has a giant boulder, and a hill inside the cell. He seems to be pushing the boulder uphill. _

_ “Here.” Hades instructs the two workers, who threw Eurydice into the unlocked cell, and closed the door. _

~~

Eurydice sighs, deep in regret. Why did she even care to want to upgrade the cups at the bar? Though she remembers, the bar had been her comfort place since she had to return down here, and so she became so invested in making it look better.

She started simple, crafting red carnation from spare cloth and putting them on sticks, and on metal vases,which were put around the premises. The workers had viewed the flower as a symbol of hope, that the world— Underworld, rather, can be a better place.

Then she moved to work with Persephone and Tall Guy, one of the daily patrons of the bar. The three would plan and do renovations every once in a while.

They eventually made another close friend, who went by Pirry. Persephone got him to remember his name, Pirithous. He was quite short, with braided hair. 

The three workers and Persephone held a bond like no other. They looked forward to being with each other, constantly joking around about Hades and the other serious people. After all, the bar is home to a lot of the more rowdy and happy-go-lucky crowd.

Later on, they started running out of extra materials that they can use for renovations. Eurydice had come up with a daring idea, to steal from Hades’ office.

What Tall Guy said to Hades was true, he did try to stop her, telling her how bad of an idea this was. But Eurydice, she’s by nature, unstoppable. Hermes tried to stop her from going on the train, which clearly did not succeed.

—

Orpheus’ journey down below has been going well, especially since he’s familiar with the path, the same path he walked what seemed to be ages ago.

The old crack had been repaired, and so he had to sing again.

“Laaaa lalala lala laaaaa” He raises his voice, “Laaaaaaa lalalaaaa lalalaaaaaa”

The stones wept once more, and they let him in.

Other than slight renovations, the city stayed roughly the same, and so he knew how to get to the office, and that was going well until he was stopped dead in his tracks by some workers, all eyes on him.

He thought of running, but he figured a small song could tame them.

“La lalala lala laaa” He softly sang, and they stopped their approach.

“Laa lalala lalaa laaaa” He sang once more, and their faces went from angry to curious.

“What brings you here once more?” One of them asked, a buff blonde man.

“I- I’m looking for Mr. Hades.” Orpheus says, dignified.

“Come,” Another one of them said, a woman with brown curly hair, “Around this time he’s there. The lady isn’t home.”

Orpheus’ curiosity got the better of him, “So, do any of you know what happened to Eurydice?” He asks.

The two who’s helping him stood, until the blonde man says, “I work with one of her friends,” He tells Orpheus, “Pirry told me, she tried to steal from Hades himself, went to the office and all.” 

Orpheus’ eyes widen, jaws dropped, “Wh- Why- How-“ And he became scared, scared that if he does go to Hades, the god might take out his anger on him.

A short man ran towards the group, “Hey A!” He greets the blond man. 

“Pirry!” He smiles, “What’re you doing here?” 

“I saw a familiar face!” Pirry looks at Orpheus’ direction.

“Y- you r- remember me?” Orpheus asks Pirry. “I thought-“

“The memory loss isn’t as perfect as Hades likes to think.” He laughs, “Well, you wanted the full story, right?” 

“Yes, yes of course. Tell me.” Orpheus pleads, eager to know how it all went down, so he knows what he could say in defense of her.

Pirry tells him, from the start of how he became friends with Eurydice and Tall Guy, about the bar renovations, and about Eurydice’s slightly idiotic plan, to put it lightly.

Orpheus sighs, “I- I’m not sure how I can help free her, but I want to!” He sobs. He knew that from Hades’ point of view, Eurydice was definitely in the wrong. He knew he ha no defense, but in the name of love, he wanted to try.

And try he will.

“Let’s go.” Orpheus says, “I’ll do my best.” He assures himself, and Pirry.

“See you later, A!” Pirry looks back to the other two workers, the other one not having a name.

—

Eurydice thinks, thinks about herself, her life, her decisions.

She thinks of Orpheus, who was probably wondering why she had not sent a letter in weeks, or months.

Tears well in her eyes, “I miss you, lover.”

She sits still once more, waiting.

Sentences down here don’t have prescribed lengths. They are only freed when Hades wants them to be. And she knew that won’t be anytime soon for her.

—

Orpheus gets to the office building. Pirry helps him get to the elevator in secret.

“Stay behind me, Orpheus, so you won’t be seen.” Pirry instructs the worried lover.

They successfully reach the tenth floor, where Hades’ office is.

“You want to be the one to knock?” Pirry asks the quiet boy.

“Y- yes.” He responds.

“Good luck to you, I’ll be here outside!” Pirry exclaims, and pats Orpheus on his back.

Orpheus dreads this moment. He knocks.

“Come in.” A low voice says.

Hades barely looks up from the papers he’s reading, and he sees just who entered.

“What in the Underworld brings you here, young man?” Hades asks the poet.

“I want Eurydice,” Orpheus boldly says, “I want her free.”

Hades, king of all laws that govern Hadestown, could not contain his laughter.

“And what makes you think you can convince me?” Hades inquires, “Last time you pulled a stunt like this, you failed. And you’ll fail again.”

Orpheus, deep in anger, approaches the desk, until an electric shock fills his body, and he gasps in pain. 

“I won’t let you trick me anymore,” Orpheus states, “Free her. It’s either free her or I take her home, Hades.” He bargains, “You like bargains like these right, Mr. Hades? Like you did with us before, where only you benefits either way?”

Hades stands up from his chair, and begins to approach Orpheus. He studies the young man, panting in pain from the shock. He draws nearer, eager to answer to this boy’s challenge.

“Neither of those will happen, Orpheus.”Hades answers. The poet’s name dripping from the god’s mouth, low and dangerous.

“Laa lalala lala laaaa” Orpheus begins to sing. Hades’ eyes widen, as he hears the melody once more. Orpheus continues singing, “Laaaaa lalalaaaaa lala laaaaaaa, la lalalaa lalaaaalaaaaa”

“Stop. Now!” Hades sends another shock through the boy’s body.

Orpheus, while in pain, continues to sing, “Laaaaa lalalaaa lalaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaa, LAAAAAA LALALAAAAAA LAAAALAAAAALAAAAA” He raises his voice, as high as he can go.

Gold wisps fill the room, plants growing through the wooden tiled floor. Orpheus continues singing his heart out, singing like no tomorrow, singing like his life depended on it , which it kind of does.

Hades’ memories fire up again, memories of Persephone, in her mother’s garden, memories of their wedding, of the feast the followed, memories of his own longing for her, then and now. As much as he tries to counter the song’s powers, he can’t. Orpheus’ song feels like an unstoppable force, taking down anything in its way. The plants grow even more, filling the room with green leaves, and flowers of different colors.

Hades might not like to admit it, but Eurydice deserves Orpheus. Especially this Orpheus, who will go against a god in the name of love no matter how absurd it might sound just mere minutes ago. The song has taken over his thoughts, and gives him memories of love, of unwavering love that the underworld couple had had for centuries. Red carnations, they fill his mind, too, from his first one, to the dance from not too long ago. Persephone, his love, his life, his motivation. She has feelings, too, he realizes.

He starts to think of his wife’s feelings. What would Persephone do? Obviously, to fully set Eurydice free, not just from the cell, but from Hadestown itself.

He had failed her once before, by allowing the Fates to manipulate him, turning him to a heartless man. But now, he feels it’s time. Time to fully redeem himself, at least to the three.

This time, no Fate can stop his heart from deciding. The loudest voice is his, and his alone.

Hades takes a moment to look at his surroundings, to the various flora that took over his office, to the poor boy singing in pain, then to his reflection in a nearby mirror, and to a red carnation that materialized from his hands, “Fine, young man.” He says to Orpheus, feeling slightly defeated, taken over by the song, “I’ll let her go home, with you.”

For a moment, Orpheus thought he imagined those words,= coming from the god’s mouth, but they were real. A mere half an hour ago, the king was set on harming him, but his song, his song which failed him once, has now finally succeeded in fully swaying the king’s heart.

“T- thank you, Mr. Hades.” Orpheus says, “I’m sorry, on behalf of what she did. I know you were hurt, too.”

“I—“ Hades stutters, for the first time in a long time, “I forgive you both. I hurt her by taking her away, it was only right that she hurt me.”

Orpheus moves towards Hades, not in anger, but to offer a handshake. The king takes it.

—

Eurydice sits still, her thoughts running in circles, when the door opened for the first time in days.

Hades, and Orpheus, standing together. 

“I’m here to take you home, Eurydice.” Orpheus says. The shackles disappeared from Eurydice’s arms, and so the lovers were able to hug.

“Orpheus! I missed you so much!” Eurydice began to cry on his shoulders, “We have so much catching up to do, lover.”

“And a wedding” Orpheus exclaims.

“Okay, you two, you can celebrate up top. I’ll lead you to the train.” Hades interrupts nicely.

—

The two say their goodbyes not only to Hades, but to the other workers, Pirry, Tall Guy, A, and several more.

The lovers hop on the train, and sat together. The steam whistle sounds, and the train starts to move.

“I love you, Orpheus.” Eurydice softly says, “I’m sorry for all the trouble I had given you.”

“I love you too, Eurydice.” His hands move to her soft hair, “And I, too, am sorry, for not providing your needs, for looking back at the last minute, for....everything.” 

The two cuddle together, suddenly they were holding their world in their arms.

—

Hermes hears the steam whistle, and thinks Hades is fetching Persephone early once more. She gets ready, suitcase packed with imports rom up top.

Seemed normal until the car door open, and what stepped out was not a mighty king, but two lovers, long torn apart, bu together once more.

“You did it, Orpheus!” Persephone exclaims, “I’m so happy you finally swayed my husband’s heart, fully swayed it, no room for error.” She laughs a little, but overall she was really happy.

“He was talking to me on the way to get Eurydice from the cell,” Orpheus says, “He said he finally realized that your feelings for him are just as important as his feelings for you.”

The three get into a group hug, with Hermes joining in.

The crowd claps in celebration, knowing of how much Orpheus mourned for a long time after the turn. And now, the lovers are together once more. 

And another pair of lovers were repaired, too, emotionally.

—

“Today’s the day!” Orpheus says excitedly. 

“I’m so happy, we’re finally getting married!” Eurydice excitedly says, wearing a long red dress with white accents. The skirt part looked like carnation petals.

Orpheus, meanwhile, was donning a brown tuxedo, which he saved up for for a long time. His shirt pocket had a red carnation in it. The symbol of unwavering love.

The two walk out into the green fields that formed in front of the railroad bar. Guests already sat, and a banquet table was laid, provided by a happier and more empowered Persephone.

Hermes presides over the ceremony, and the lovers say their vows.

“Don’t promise me fair sky above, don’t promise me kind road below, just walk with me, my love, any way the wind blows.” The two say,one after the other

“I will.” 

“I will”

“We will” The two say in unison, bringing each other into a hug, while also kissing.

The dance began, and a familiar tune plays, Orpheus singing along to the melody, and Eurydice joining in.

The night drew and the reception starts. Hermes cracking jokes at the crowd, while Orpheus and Eurydice tell stories about each other to the crowd.

“Did you know Orpheus once tried to use a chair leg as substitute for firewood?” She says, laughing, looking at Orpheus, who also laughs. “Well, that night, we lost a chair.” The crowd erupted into laughter.

The festivities ended not too long after.

The lovers lay in bed together, kissing again. “My turn to cook tomorrow, right?” Orpheus asks.

“Yes, lover, your turn!” She laughs at him, “Be sure not to burn it like a few nights ago...” The two laugh, “We were lucky Hermes had extra food that day.”

—

And that is the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice, living happily together forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun, I hope you enjoyed this work!
> 
> Tumblr: lady-of-the-upside-down
> 
> Twitter and IG: bwayagnes (yes the viral tweet about the proshot was me)
> 
> Also shoutout to thewittyphantom from Tumblr for the idea of Eurydice having a group of friends underground. Go read their fics over on fanfiction.net username: lalalei2001 Their fic “Double Shift” also features Tall Guy and Pirithous!


End file.
